


Last Star's Light

by NedrynWrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lesson 19 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Making Out, Other, Scene Rewrite, because Lesson 19, in which everything is the same but MC tells Levi to shove it, unnamed main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedrynWrites/pseuds/NedrynWrites
Summary: After an evening of running from poor Levi, the pair laughed at the absurdity of it all, out of breath up on that balcony looking over the eternal darkness of the devildom.  They’d never say it — not for a while yet, nor ever if it meant ridicule — night was their favorite view.  The lights of homes below.  Individuals whose lives they might never be touched by.  The purple glow of the castle in the distance, large as a small town on its own and shrouded by magic.Or:Lesson 19-10 rewrite in which more kissing happens
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Last Star's Light

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF I've been writing for a different fandom for like, literal years now so I apologize if the characters seem a bit... off, I'm still getting into my groove but I think I did pretty okay for the first go around ^.^ 
> 
> Secondly I wanted to make sure y'all're aware that MC is, at this point, in a place of "fond exasperation" with Mammon and thus, they say some things in their head that might come off as overly and unfairly harsh from the point of view of people later in the story. As much as I love him now, when I was at this point my view was very much "unfortunately, he is my favorite" and I tried to reflect that with my character.
> 
> Rated Teen for suggestive content and mild swearing.

Mammon was a dumbass. 

They thought this in fond irritation, gasping for breath as he dragged them up the third flight of steps past a baffled Levi. 

A douche, a scumbag, a good-for-nothing thief, and a bunch of other words they didn’t have the conscious thought to string together, just like his brothers said. 

But. 

That didn’t stop their heart from flipping when he called their name. 

That didn’t stop the flock of butterflies from beating in their stomach on the rare occasion those walls came down and he showed, just a little, that he cared more than they’d ever expect. 

After an evening of running from his poor younger brother, the pair laughed at the absurdity of it all, out of breath up on that balcony looking over the eternal darkness of the Devildom. They’d never say it — not for a while yet, nor ever if it meant ridicule — night was their favorite view. The lights of homes below. Individuals whose lives they might never be touched by. The purple glow of the castle in the distance, large as a small town on its own and shrouded by magic. 

The stars. 

Oh, the stars. 

The constellations, they found, matched none from the human world. They moved and shifted, little flecks of magic lighting up this eternal night. They’d once asked Mammon about constellations. He’d laughed off the very idea that he might know. 

Tonight was different. Tonight, he opened his heart. 

He told them how happy he was with them. 

He begged them to stay. 

Close, so close… 

What would they do, what  _ could _ they do but this? 

Mammon startled at the kiss, but not away. He stayed stunned a beat more as they pulled back, hands unclenching from the lapels of his coat. 

“What were you thinkin’-” 

“I’m sorry,” they interrupted. “I should have asked.” 

“You still…” His fingertips met his lips, as if he was trying to touch the kiss they’d left. “I’m gonna need you to do that again.” 

“What?” they breathed. 

“Come here.” 

If anyone told them, eleven months ago, that they would one day quite willingly and even eagerly do  _ anything _ he told them, they would have decked the speaker. Now, they could feel the charge of electricity under the surface, at the closeness they’d created with no hesitation. 

A shout from the stairwell door sent their heart trying to escape their body through their ears. The interruption and ensuing argument made them want to scream. 

“Levi,” they said, before Mammon could bolt, “how much do you need?” 

“No. No way, paying off for him you are  _ not.” _

“I’m not,” they confirmed. “Think of it as… a transfer of debt. He  _ will-” _ they shot Mammon a glare he shriveled under- “pay me back.” 

“Normie or not,” Levi finally conceded, “you’re the only person I believe that from. Whatever your motivation is, you better stay after him, or he’ll be sending payments up to the Celestial Realm.” 

“I will,” they promised, trying not to dwell on their own mortality. The money changed hands — way too much, in their opinion, but it wasn’t as though  _ they _ would be busting their backside to restore it — and the two found themselves alone again. 

The door to the stairwell clicked shut, and they whirled on Mammon. “Were you really gonna use me as a distraction?!” As if they were surprised; they weren’t, not by far. But with their heart, normally locked away so deep they couldn’t find it themself, balancing precariously on their sleeve for tonight… 

So it stung. So what? 

“You are such-” they began closing the remaining distance toward him- “a selfish, slimy jerk. I can’t believe that…” They grabbed the collar of his shirt, glaring up at him. 

Mammon gulped, pulling backward, though he didn’t have anywhere to go with the balcony railing behind him. “Let’s- hah- let’s not get hasty. Uh, my liege! What- what’re ya gonna-” 

They knew how strong he was. The weakest of all the brothers killed them like a fly, with only enough restraint to leave them to suffer. Mammon could have quite easily resisted when they reeled him in to crush their mouths together. 

Mammon took in a sharp inhale, his hands coming to rest on their elbows. After a beat, the hands moved to their waist as he melted into the kiss. 

Maybe a little  _ too _ melty. “Are you… drooling?” they mumbled, not quite pulling away. Their lips brushed his with every word. 

“Shaddup, you surprised me.” He pulled away to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. “And… thanks. For gettin’ Levi off my tail. And for not killin’ me when I used you as bait.” 

“Jury’s still out on that last one.” It was the closest to an apology they were going to get, so that was the closest to forgiveness that he would have. They hooked their fingertip in his collar and tugged the fabric lightly. “C’mon, or are you going to leave me with spit on my face and nothing to show for it?” 

“It’s not spit,” he protested, lifting their chin to meet him. “It’s-” 

And then he was back, and this surely couldn’t be the Devildom, surely couldn’t be the moron they’d fallen so hard for, because they tasted heaven in that kiss. He pulled back to say something, but it could very well have been “hamster piss” for all they cared as he closed back in for just a brief one more. 

“Is that better for their royal highness?” he quipped. 

“Be  _ better _ if you weren’t running your mouth,” they muttered, all out of clever comebacks and tact. They didn’t realize just how horribly it had come out until there was no response to the hidden request. 

When they opened their eyes, Mammon was glaring, hurt masked by anger. “‘S that how it’s gonna be?” 

“No,” they said, too quickly. “Well, maybe… no, sorry, I went too far.” The words tasted like sand. They wished they hadn’t spoken at all. “I didn’t mean it like that, I meant…” 

He already looked thrown off his feet. Millenia of being dismissed and given no room for small improvements — perfection or punishment — they supposed, gave him incredibly low standards for apologies. 

“I meant to say, ‘kiss me again.’” 

“Oh- oh  _ really, _ is that it?” The false bravado was back, and as irritated as they were about the lack of kissing happening, they couldn’t help but be a bit relieved. “You should be on your knees, begging for forgiveness.” 

“I’ll get on my knees and beg for  _ something _ later,” they shot back, watching with satisfaction as Mammon’s face grew to resemble a tomato. “If you’re  _ good. _ Are you going to kiss me or not?” 

Against the growing chill of the air outside, Mammon’s hands were like a brand on their waist. Their hands found themselves on his shoulders, tugging him closer still. 

He kissed softly, held them like they’d break if he did it wrong. The stupid jerk was being all gentle, trying to make them melt, and it was working. Their knees were going weak. 

One hand came up to their jaw, thumb brushing their cheek as he guided their face just a little bit higher, to meet him just a little bit better. And it may have been foolish, when they chose to part their lips, to invite him to deepen the kiss, because he nipped their lower lip ever so lightly, sending a tidal wave of heat and fondness running through their veins. 

The two didn’t pull away for a long time, even as their lips grew bruised and numb. When one would start to move, the other would follow, again and again. 

Mammon leaned his forehead against theirs, breathing heavily. They stood for as long as they could like that, straining to help lighten the load of the differing height so he wouldn’t hurt himself bending down to meet them. Eventually the chill got to them — just the chill, not the growing desperation to kiss him again — and they rocked back to tuck their head under Mammon’s chin. 

A comfortable silence wound its way around the pair. He ran his fingers through their hair. He seemed just as eager at the thought of going back downstairs and ending this night as they were. 

“So you’ll stay?” 

They shook off the dregs of drowsiness that had begun to cling to them in the silence. “Do you think I’d be allowed to?” They slid their arm between the two bodies, wishing they’d brought a coat, the temperature having dipped further as the night went on without their awareness. 

He shrugged. “Don’t see why not.” 

“I… want to. I dread going h-” The word lodged in their throat. It didn’t feel right anymore. It hadn’t for a long time. “Going back.” 

“‘Cause you’d miss me, right?” 

They found themself surprised to have neither shame nor hesitation in the answer. “Yes.” 

Mammon’s breath stuttered in his chest. “You- yeah, of course you would! Anyone would be honored to miss me!” 

They smiled against the fabric of his jacket. “I don’t have anything back there for me. The last scrap of happiness I had…” They dulled. “I lost him just a week before I found myself here, so-” 

“Whoah, whoah, ‘him?’ Who’s this ‘him’ you’re talkin’ about, huh?” 

“My cat, dumbass.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“I want to stay,” they said, barely above a whisper, as if speaking it out into the open would ensure they’d never see him again. “I don’t want to leave this place, all of you, I’ll even miss school…” 

The light of the stars as they combed the markets with their dear friends. Simeon’s serene smile as Luke bickered with the people he’d come to care for, even if he refused to show it. Diavolo messaging like an uncle trying to learn texting lingo for the first time. 

Lively breakfasts that were too loud for the time of day. Always having a shoulder to cry on. Being so trusted to be that shoulder for people who hadn’t opened up in two hundred of their lifetimes. 

_ But you, I’ll miss most of all. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, please drop a kudos, or a comment if you're feeling brave! Even a smiley face to let me know you enjoyed it would make me very happy!  
> Please note that I have a beta, and do not wish to receive concrit from commenters at this time. Thank you for understanding ♡
> 
> [Tumblr](https://nedrynwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to comment/message me if you have questions! I love talking to you!


End file.
